


love you for eternity

by clizzyhours



Series: holiday ficlets bby’s 💓 [1]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Softness, deanoru - Freeform, yeah no warnings rlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours
Summary: Karolina and Nico are in-love again and again and again.
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Series: holiday ficlets bby’s 💓 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580179
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	love you for eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzymalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzymalec/gifts).



> does the summary match up? but hey. enjoy! for saskia; one of the dearest people in my life. love you and happy holidays!
> 
> also part of a Christmas/Holiday Shortfic series i am writing for friends bby’s

It’s a calm and peaceful night with a cool chill slicing the air among the black canvas of endless skies.

Nico doesn’t expect Karolina’s sudden kiss under the glorious moonlight, hands entangled, gentle as a fallen leaf.

She had been talking, her words running rampant at full-speed for once.

And? 

And then?

Karolina had leaned down and caught her lips with hers, kissing sweetly then passionately.

And yeah, okay, Nico is never going to get used to it. To this. To them.

It’s indescribable just like Karolina, Nico thinks, her eyes fluttering shut as their lips meet again and again and again.

Them in love? It’s forever, she thinks.


End file.
